Need you now
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Mordecai and Margaret have both been missing each other lots ever since Margaret left for Milten. Margaret knows about the pain Mordecai feels and she feels like it's her fault for leaving. Title based off a song by Lady Antebellum. Rated T for some language.
1. Margaret is angry with herself

**Mordecai's been devastated ever since Margaret's left for Milten. She's also been upset because of having to turn him down when he asked her to be his girlfriend. Title for story based off a song by Lady Antebellum.**

At the park Mordecai's thinking about that devastating night at steak me Amadeus.

Mordecai says "I feel like we're getting closer everyday and nobody makes me happier than you do," he then takes Margarets' hands and asks "Margaret, will you be my girlfriend?"

Margaret had a smile on her face for a second but it faded fast and she sighs and says "Mordecai, for the first time in my life I feel like I could be in a real relationship that could actually go somewhere, but there's this," she holds up a letter from Milten university and says "I got into my dream school. I really like you, Mordecai, and what we have is special, but I may never get this opportunity again," she starts to cry as she says "I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend." she ran out of the restaurant in tears due to the heartbreak and devastation.

The flashback ends and Mordecai's sitting on his bed staring at pictures he took with Margaret in a photo booth. Some of them were pretty funny and there was also a really cute picture of Margaret kissing Mordecai on the forehead. He looked at that picture and cried silently to himself. Just then his phone rang. It showed Margarets' name with two hearts around it.

At Milten Margaret's talking to Mordecai over the phone.

She cries and says "I miss you so much, Mordecai. This has been so hard. I don't know why I ever wanted to leave."

Mordecai says "You did what you wanted you followed your heart and it led you where you wanted," he then starts crying and says "I miss you, Margaret. I'm happy for you, though."

Margaret says "Actually I wasn't following my heart. My heart was telling me to say yes to you at steak me Amadeus. My head was telling me that it wouldn't be worth it, which is bullshit. If only I had listened to my heart."

Mordecai says "Don't blame yourself though."

Margaret says angry with herself "I SHOULD BLAME MYSELF! IF I HADN'T APPLIED TO THIS DAMN SCHOOL WE'D BE TOGETHER, MORDECAI! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT THAT I'M NOT WITH YOU ANYMORE! IT'S MY FAULT FOR COMING HERE INSTEAD OF STAYING WITH YOU!"

Mordecai says "Don't say that, Margaret. Don't blame yourself."

Margaret said "I know this is where I've always wanted to go to school, BUT IT'S NOT THE SAME WITHOUT YOU MORDECAI!"

Mordecai says "It's not the same without you, either. Hey, I'm sorry, I wish I could just stay on the phone and talk to you all day, but I got to get back to work."

Margaret asks "Can't we just talk for a little while longer, Mordecai?"

Mordecai says "I wish we could talk all day. I'll call you later, I promise."

Margaret says sadly "Alright. Talk to you later, Mordecai."

Mordecai says "Talk to you later, Margaret." he then hangs up the phone and goes outside to go to work.

At Milten Margaret looks at the pictures of her and Mordecai taken in the photo booth the night before she left.

She holds them close to her and says "At least I still have all the memories. ALTHOUGH THE MMEORY OF OUR LAST NIGHT TOGETHER I WISH I COULD JUST GET OUT OF MY DAMN HEAD! I'M SUCH A DUMBASS FOR DOING THIS!"

**Margaret feels bad about leaving Mordecai. What will she do about it?**


	2. Friends are always there

**In this chapter everyone does their best to cheer up Mordecai and Margaret. All the guys at the park help Mordecai and at Milten Margarets' roommate CJ tries her best to help her.**

**At Milten**

Margaret's still looking at the pictures of her and Mordecai crying her eyes out and saying to herself "WHY'D YOU DO THIS, YOU BITCH!? WHY'D YOU TURN MORDECAI DOWN!? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE LOVES YOU AND HE FINALLY GETS THE COURAGE TO ASK YOU OUT AND YOU SAY NO! YOU'RE SO STUPID YOU SHOULD'VE SAID YES!"

Her roommate CJ hears Margaret and knocks on the door.

She asks concerned "Margaret, do you wanna talk?"

Margaret opens the door and hugs CJ without saying a word she only starts crying harder.

CJ felt so sorry for Margaret. She knew about her and Mordecai and she knew how special he was to Margaret.

She says "I know this must be hard for you, Margaret, and I'm deeply and truly sorry."

Margaret asks "Did you hear any of the things I said to myself?"

CJ says "Yes. I heard the things you said and the things you called yourself. It's understandable that you'd say those things to yourself."

Margaret says angry with herself "IT'S ALL TRUE! I'M SUCH A BITCH FOR DOING THAT TO MORDECAI! HE FINALLY ASKS ME OUT BUT I SAY NO TO HIM! I SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO MY HEART AND SAID YES!"

CJ hugs Margaret tighter and says "I'm here for you if you need me."

Margaret stares at the pictures of Mordecai crying and screaming.

CJ stops hugging her and asks "Would you like to be alone?"

Margaret doesn't say anything. She just continues to cry.

CJ says "I'll take that as a yes." she leaves Margaret alone in the room by herself.

**At the park**

Mordecai is talking to the other guys who are doing everything they can to comfort him.

He's crying really hard and he says "GUYS, THIS IS SO DEVASTATING! I LOVE MARGARET SO MUCH AND I FINALLY GET THE COURAGE TO ASK HER TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND, BUT SHE CAN'T BECAUSE SHE LEFT!"

The guys all hug Mordecai and say "We're so sorry that happened."

Mordecai says "I'm so lost without her. Nothing's the same anymore." he then walks away and goes into the house.

The other guys watch him and all express how sorry they feel.

Pops is the most sensitive of the group, and when he's upset he can't help but cry.

He starts to cry as well and says "Seeing somebody I care about with a broken heart breaks mine as well."

Skips says "I can understand his situation."

Muscle Man says "The poor guy's just not himself."

HFG says "He can't focus much anymore."

Thomas says "I don't know him very well, but I feel so sorry for the poor guy."

Benson says "We're all a family, so it's our job to help if one of us is hurting, and right now we need to be there for Mordecai as much as possible."

Rigby says "I'm gonna go check up on him, see if he wants some company." he then goes in the house and heads upstairs to the room he and Mordecai share. When he gets up there he can hear poor Mordecai crying, screaming, and swearing.

This is what Rigby hears Mordecai say. "THIS ISN'T FAIR! I'M IN A LIVING HELL WITHOUT MARGARET!"

Rigby knocks on the door and asks "You wanna talk, dude?"

Mordecai just gets up opens the door and goes and sits back down on his bed.

Rigby sits next to him and says with sympathy "Hey, dude, I'm so sorry this happened. I know I wasn't always supportive of you with your crush on Margaret and it was wrong of me. I'm here for you when you need someone."

Mordecai cries harder and yells "THIS JUST ISN'T FAIR, DUDE! IT'S A BUNCH OF BULLSHIT!"

Rigby isn't a person who likes getting or giving hugs all that much, but poor Mordecai needed one real bad.

Rigby wrapped his arms around his devastated buddy and said "I just know if she hadn't gotten accepted into Milten things would be different."

Mordecai says "I just wanna be alone right now, dude, but thanks for comforting me."

Rigby gets up off the bed and leaves the room.

As he's leaving he looks back at Mordecai who's covering his eyes crying and Rigby thinks "Poor Mordo, this is killing him."

**Mordecai and Margaret are both getting help from their friends. It still doesn't help them feel better. How will the two deal with the heartbreak?**


	3. The pain affects their work

**In this chapter the pain starts affecting Mordecai and Margaret when they try to work because all they can think about is each other.**

**At Milten**

Margaret is in her room doing homework for one of her classes but she just can't focus. She keeps thinking about that night at the restaurant and how upset she is as well as how upset Mordecai must be.

She's trying to write an article about a moment in her life she wishes she could change.

She says "Well that's easy. I WISH I COULD CHANGE COMING HERE AND TURNING DOWN MORDECAI WHEN HE ASKED ME OUT! IF ONLY I COULD GET A SECOND CHANCE AT THAT I'D GO BACK AND SAY YES!"

She starts writing about the details of that devastating night and how she wants to just take it back and the pain, regret, and anger she feels.

There's a sentence in the paper which she reads to herself aloud "I don't know why I ever left you, it's been the biggest mistake of my life and I regret it each day. Mordecai, I know that night was the most devastating night of your life, because it was for me as well. I mean, after all that time of you having a crush on me, you finally ask me to be your girlfriend, and as much as I wanted to say yes, I ended up saying no. I'M SO SORRY I DID THAT TO YOU! I FEEL LIKE SUCH A BITCH FOR BREAKING YOUR HEART, AND IF I COULD TAKE IT BACK YOU KNOW I WOULD!"

**At the park**

Mordecai and Rigby are outside trying to paint the shed. Rigby's actually doing a very good job, but poor Mordecai's having trouble focusing.

Mordecai turns away from Rigby and starts to cry.

Rigby hears Mordecai and stops painting.

He goes over to his friend and puts his hand on his back and says "Dude, I know this is a pain for you."

Mordecai just continues to cry without saying a word.

Rigby says "Dude, if you wanna talk about it, you know you can talk to me. I'm here for you, bro."

Mordecai falls to the ground sobbing and yelling "IT ISN'T FAIR! IT JUST ISN'T FAIR!"

Rigby thinks "Poor Mordecai! He can't work like this!"

Mordecai just lays on the ground crying and screaming instead of saying anything.

Rigby goes and tries to find Benson.

He sees Benson sitting at a picnic table doing some paperwork and goes up to him.

Benson asks "What is it, Rigby?"

Rigby says "You gotta come see this." he then starts running towards the shed and Benson gets up and follows.

When the two get to the shed they see Mordecai laying on the ground crying his eyes out.

Rigby says "THE POOR GUY! HE CAN'T WORK LIKE THIS!"

Benson says "You're right, Rigby," he then walks up to Mordecai and says "Mordecai, come to my office with me and we'll talk."

Mordecai gets up still crying and follows Benson in the house.

When they get to Bensons' office Benson says "I've watched you struggle while you work. If you feel like you can't work come and talk to me, I can understand if you need time off."

Mordecai yells "BENSON, I JUST CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT! EVERY SINCE MARGARET LEFT, SHE'S ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT!"

Benson says "I know it's hard, Mordecai. We all know how hard things have been for you."

Mordecai says "I just don't know what to do, Benson. I'M SO DAMN LOST WITHOUT HER!"

Benson feels very sorry for Mordecai and he hugs him and says "This is normal for someone in your situation. You love Margaret with all your heart, it's so easy to see, and it's also easy to see that you're just not the same since she left."

Mordecai says "I'M NOT THE SAME AND I DON'T TIHNK I'LL EVER BE THE SAME AGAIN!"

Benson stops hugging Mordecai and puts his hand on his shoulder and says "Take as much time off as you need."

Mordecai says "Thanks so much, Benson."

Benson says "You need this right now."

Mordecai says "It's true."

Benson says "We're all here for you when you need us."

Mordecai says "I love you guys, you're the best."

Benson says "We're a family, so when one of us needs help, we'll be there for them."

Mordecai says "It means the world to me even if it doesn't help me feel any better. I don't think anything will help me feel better, to be honest."

Benson says "All you need is time. Your heartbreak will go away eventually."

Mordecai says "Only when Margaret comes back, which I doubt will be any time soon."

Benson says "You don't know that. She may quit because she's missing you as much as you miss her."

**Mordecai and Margaret both struggle with things since Margaret has left. Will they ever be able to get their lives back on track?**


	4. Margaret decides to join a support group

**In this chapter Margaret is talking to one of her professors about the paper she wrote. Her professor feels like Margaret's not happy even though she's always dreamt of being at Milten. The professor decides to sign Margaret up in a support group. Will she decide to go to the support group and if she does will it help her ease some of the devastation?**

One day at Milten after Margarets' life writing class gets done the professor says "Some of you did very well on your paper you were assigned from last week," Margaret's about to leave but the professor stops her and says "Actually, Margaret, your paper was the one I found to be the best, I'd like to sit down at talk with you about it if you don't mind."

Margaret walks to a chair and says "Okay, I guess so."

The professor reads the title "Why did I do this to you?" he says "The title's very interesting and it's what led me to read on," he then reads the first sentence in the paper. "It was a huge mistake of me to leave you behind, and an even bigger one that I turned down your offer to be your girlfriend," he then hands the paper to Margaret and says "Now you read the rest."

Margaret starts to cry as she reads the next part of the paper "We got so close and then were torn apart. Mordecai, I'm sorry I left you and broke your heart," Margaret's crying so hard right now and she hands the paper back to the professor and says "I can't read this anymore, it's much too painful."

The professor says "I understand, now please don't be mad at me, but I signed you up to go to a support group. It'll be good for you to talk to people in the same or in a similar sitation as to what you're going through."

Margaret says "I still don't think it'll help me feel any better. I'm very upset about leaving Mordecai, and really pissed off at myself for turning him down when he asked me out! I DON'T KNOW WHY THE HELL I DID THAT!"

The professor says "It might not help make you feel better, but I can tell you need it. You need some kind of counseling to help you get all your anger and devastation out."

Margaret sniffles and says "I guess so."

The professor says "The first meeting of the support group is tomorrow at 4:30 PM."

He writes down the name of the group and information about the group.

He hands the paper to Margaret who asks "May I please leave now?"

The professor says "Yes, Margaret, go ahead."

**Margaret's decided to join a support group of people who'll understand her situation. Will it help make her feel better?**


	5. Margarets' support group

**This is Margarets' first day in the support group. How will things go for her?**

Margaret goes into the building where the support group's held and heads into the room.

She sees plenty of other girls in the room as well as a few guys.

The leader comes out and says "I'd like you all to meet our newest member, Margaret Smith," Margaret takes a seat and the leader says "Since you're new here, Margaret, you can start us off. Tell us the reason you're here."

Margaret starts to cry as she explains her situation to the group. "Well, I've got a best guy friend back where I lived before coming here named Mordecai. One night at a restaurant, Mordecai asked me to be his girlfriend," she cries harder as she says "As much as I wanted to be his girlfriend, I said no because I'd gotten accepted here and was leaving. IT'S BEEN SO HARD FOR ME AND HIM EVER SINCE!"

The leader says "Wow, that's some devastating stuff. I'm so sorry that happened."

Margaret says "I would've said yes if I hadn't gotten accepted here. I FEEL SO HORRIBLE FOR SAYING NO TO MORDECAI! I KNOW HOW MUCH HE LOVES ME!"

A girl sitting next to Margaret by the name of Yolanda says "I know how you feel. I had to leave my boyfriend in order to come here. We tried dating even though we're a thousand miles apart, but it got too hard for me and I decided it would be better if he and I just stayed friends."

Margaret asks "How have you been feeling lately?"

Yolanda says "I feel like I made a mistake by breaking up with him," Yolanda starts crying and says "Things are about 10 times harder for me now! I DON'T KNOW WHY I DID THIS!"

Margaret cries even harder and says "I DON'T KNOW WHY I DID WHAT I DID EITHER! I FEEL LIKE SUCH A BITCH FOR DOING THAT TO MORDECAI!"

The two girls hug and continue to cry.

The leader asks "Would anybody else like to share?"

A boy raises his hand and the leader says "Paul, you may share with us now."

Paul says "I know exactly how Margaret feels. I left a girl behind who I really love," Paul cries as well and says "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I WAS IN LOVE WITH THIS GIRL FOR SEVEN YEARS AND I WANTED TO BE HER BOYFRIEND SO BAD, BUT WHEN I FOUND OUT I GOT ACCEPTED HERE SHE SAID WE SHOULD REMAIN FRIENDS!"

Margaret shares some of favorite memories of her and Mordecai. "One day Mordecai accidentally butt dialed me and left me a message on my phone of him singing a song about how he wanted us to be a couple. I was mad at him for trying to hack into my phone in order to delete the message, but after hearing the message I set it as my personal ring tone for him."

The leader says "Well, it's a good thing that worked out."

Margaret says "I MISS MORDECAI SO BAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER WANTED TO LEAVE HIM!"

The leader says "It's normal to feel guilt after leaving somebody behind that you care about," then they look at the clock and say "Well, it's 5:00, time to head back to your dorms. We'll have another session tomorrow."

**So Margaret went to a support group and it turns out so many others are in the same situation as her. Will she feel a little better knowing this or will she still be angry with herself?**


	6. Need you now

**In this chapter Margaret and Mordecai both have trouble sleeping at night. Margaret turns on the radio while talking to Mordecai and they hear the song need you now by Lady Antebellum.**

**At Milten**

It's a little after midnight and Margaret's having trouble sleeping. She keeps thinking about that night at steak me Amadeus.

She pictures Mordecai holding her hands as he asks "Margaret, will you be my girlfriend?"

She then pictured herself saying "Mordecai, for the first time in my life I feel like I could be a real relationship that could actually get somewhere, but there's this," she pictures herself holding up her acceptance letter from Milten and she pictures the shocked look on Mordecais' face, and then the worst part of that night starts going through her mind.

She can see the sad look on her face as she says "I'm sorry, Mordecai, but I can't be your girlfriend."

Margaret woke up crying and she goes outside in the living room of her dorm so she doesn't disturb CJ and wake her up.

**At the park**

Mordecai and Rigby are in their room and Rigby's fast asleep but Mordecai's having trouble sleeping again tossing and turning.

Mordecai wakes up and leaves the room trying his best not to disturb Rigby.

He goes outside to the picnic area and sits at a table.

He looks up to the sky and sees a constellation that looked just like Margaret.

He cries when he sees this and says "I miss you so much."

Then his phone rings and he looks at it and sees that it's Margaret.

He answers and says "Hey, Margaret. I'm surprised you're up this late," he then asks "You can't sleep either?"

Margaret's crying as well and she says "No, Mordecai, I can't," she then asks "Hey you wanna hear a song?"

Mordecai says "Sure, I'll put my phone on speaker," he does this and says "Okay, my phone's on speaker. You can go ahead and play the song now."

Margaret puts in a Lady Antebellum CD and puts it on the song need you now.

She and Mordecai sing along with the song

Margaret: Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor reaching for the phone cause I can't find it anymore

Both: And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

Margaret: For me it happens all the time

Both: It's a quarter after 1:00 I'm all alone and I need you now said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now and I don't know how I can do without I just need you now

Mordecai: Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before

Both: And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

Mordecai: For me it happens all the time

Both: It's a quarter after 1:00 I'm all alone and I need you now said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now and I don't know how I can do without I just need you now

Mordecai: Oh, whoa

Both: Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all

Margaret: It's a quarter after 1:00 I'm all alone and I need you now

Mordecai: And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

Both: And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now I just need you now

Margaret: Oh baby I need you now

As the song ends they both cry and after it ends they both say "I miss you so much and I really do need you now."

Margaret says "I should just leave. Tomorrow, I'm packing my things and I'm coming back. I'm not even going to tell anyone, I'm just packing up my things and coming back."

Mordecai says "I'd say that's not the right choice, but I can't because I'm totally one hundred percent on board with it."

Margaret says "I'll see you soon, Mordecai. I promise that after I come back I'm never leaving your side again."

Mordecai says "I'm never going to let you go again."

**Margaret has made up her mind to come back without telling anybody. She and Mordecai will be happily together again.**


	7. Margaret has returned

**Final chapter. Margaret returns without saying a thing to anybody else not even CJ.**

**At Milten**

Margaret's in her room packing up her suitcases. It's a school day so everyone else is in class, but Margaret skipped in order to finish packing and head back home.

She looks at the pictures of her and Mordecai from the night before he asked her to be his girlfriend and says "Don't worry, I'm coming back soon and I'll never leave you again."

She packs the last of her things and heads back home.

**At the park**

Mordecai and Rigby are downstairs playing video games.

Rigby asks "Where'd you go last night, dude?"

Mordecai said "I was having trouble sleeping so I went outside to the picnic tables."

Rigby asks "What'd you do outside?"

Mordecai says "Margaret called me because she couldn't sleep either and we both sang along to the song need you now by Lady Antebellum. Margaret said she was just gonna pack up her things and come back," then they hear the doorbell ring and Mordecai says excitedly "THAT'S PROBABLY HER RIGHT NOW!"

He opens the door and sees Margaret with her suitcases.

He throws his arms around her as the two cry happily.

She says "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I COULDN'T TAKE ANOTHER DAY OF NOT BEING WITH YOU!"

Mordecai says "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK! I WAS LOST WITHOUT YOU!"

Margaret says "I promise, I'm never ever leaving you again."

Mordecai kisses Margaret passionately then hugs her and says "I'll never let go of you again."

Rigby smiles and says "I love happy endings."

**MARGARET IS BACK! WOO HOO! Everything's back to normal and Mordecai's happy once again.**


End file.
